Fox and his flower
by Fox Anbu Assassin
Summary: Naruto and Ino found out at age two that they have to get marry when they are chunin Have edited and fix all chapters. I had add and change some things as well Date of edited 4/14/15.
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Fox and and his flower Chapter one: Begining

In this story Shizune will be Jiraiya and Tsunade's Daughter a live Shisui and good Itachi. Small uchiha clan. Everybody will be a year older then Naruto and Ino except Sakura and lee can do little genjutsu and ninjutsu which he will use only for the exams. I ha quite but now I am back. Reason for quiting is because people won't stop writing me and telling me to go kill myself and quite. I decide to fix all my stories and add thins or change some things or both.

_**Naruto and Ino age two.**_

Naruto is in the Hokage office.

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you." the 3rd hokage said as he look at Naruto.

"What is it old man?" Naruto ask as he sat on the 3rd hokage's lap.

"Remember when I told you who your parents are and you have to keep it a serect until you are eightteen or a chunin." the 3rd hokage ask with a smile.

"I keep my promise." Naruto said with a huge smile.

"I know you did." the 3rd hokage said as Naruto smile drop.

"Then what is the promble?" ask Naruto.

"Nothing." the 3rd hokage said as he messes up Naruto hair.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in." the 3rd hokage said before the door start to open and eight people have enter the office.

These eight people are Tsunade, Jiraiya, Inoichi, Anko, Shizune, Yagao, Kakashi and Ino.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa,Uncle ,Aunt, and sister, Why are you guys here?" Naruto ask as he look at them and think if he had did something wrong.

"Naruto the reason I ask you to come in today is to meet your future wife." the 3rd Hokage said with a smile before as he light his pipe before putting it into his mouth.

"Wife?!" Naruto ask before his mouth drop to the ground.

"You will get marry when you become Chunin or sixteen." Inoichi said before lord 3rd can.

"Why?" Naruto ask as he turn his head to look at Inoichi.

"Because your parents, my wife and I had made agreement that their first son will marry my first daughter." Inoichi said with a smile a he look at Naruto before looking at Ino.

"I am your only daughter!" Ino yell as she realize who Naruto have to marry.

"I know and that is why you are marrying Minato and Kushina's only son Naruto." Inoichi said as he turn his head and look back at Naruto.

"So I have to marry him?" Ino ask as she points at Naruto.

"Yes." Anko said as she walk up to Ino.

"Naruto and Ino, you both will get training by Kakashi, Yugao, Kurenai, my son Asuma, Guy, and Rukia Yamanaka Nara." 3rd hokage said before he took another puff from his pipe.

"Why?" Naruto ask as he start to rub the back of his head.

"So you guys can be ready for school and be ready to be a genin." Tsunade said with a smile cross her face.

"Tsunade, Anko, Shizune, and I will also train you guys." Jiraiya said as h walk up to Naruto.

"Ok' Naruto and Ino said at the same time.

"Jiraiya will help you with your family jutsus." said Tsunade.

_**Fast foward five years**_

Naruto and Ino age seven ,Naruto was wearing an black with orange outline hoody jacket, black shirt and Anbu pants, black fingerless gloves like Kakashi, black Anbu boots, and a pair of black version of Gekko's sword, a demonic phantom mask that was black with three orange stripes on each cheek, orange fangs, orange outline around the eyes and orange number nine on the forehead. Ino was wearing a silmar clothes except she had purple outline black anbu mask with a purple flower design. On both of their clothes and mask is a seal that will change the color of them to blend in.

"Come on my fox, We have to get to school to do the exams." Ino said as she grab Naruto's hand.

"I don't think I am ready for the exams." Naruto said as he look at Ino.

"You are ready, besides it is Iruka-sensei and Rukia-sensei who are doing the exams while the traitor is in prison now sence you and Iruka have stop him from leaving the village with the scroll of seals, and some secerts of our clans techniques, so you don't have to worry about him using any more genjutsu on your crap, thanks to the 3rd hokage he had you redo all the test after you guys have caught him so now you are a rookie of the year while I am a Kunoichi of the year." Ino said as she look at Naruto..

_**Flash back two days ago- Forest of Death**_

"Where do you think you are going with those sensei?" Naruto ask as he got into a fighting stance not even Mizuki haven't seen before.

"Go back to the village Demon or do you want to get kill." Mizuki said as he reach for a demon wind shuriken that is attach to his back.

"Demon, Because I got the kyuubi inside of me doesn't make me the demon, if a crystal is in a water doesn't make the water a crystal, it is just a water with a crytal in it." Naruto said as e pull out four kunais.

"Enougth with this."Mizuki said as he threw a Wind Demon Shuriken at Naruto but Iruka had interfer the attack.

"Mizuki, Why are you doing this?" Iruka. ask he pull out his sword.

"I made a deal with Lord Orochimaru. I plan on leaving you alive but I guess I should kill you along with the demon." Mizuki said as he made a sword out of water.

"Naruto run." Iruka as he blocks Mizukis attack.

"Multiple shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said as he made over two hundred clones.

"Water release: Dancing water dragon" Maizuki said as he made a water dragon destroying half of the clones.

"Lightning release: multiple black panthers" Naruto said as his clones and him had made and send one hundredand one black panthers at Mizuki.

Mizuki keep on dodging the black panthers.

" I can't lie , you are strong for your age, too bad I made sure that you fail." Mizuki said as he dodge the last black panther.

"Good night sensei." Naruto said as he did a spinning heal drop on Mizuki before he tied him up.

_**Flash back end**_

"You are right my flower." Naruto said before they got to class.

"Course I am." said Ino said with a smile as they seal their mask into.

Naruto was hold Ino's hand as they enter the and Ino sat down in their normal spots.

"Hay Ino and Naruto." Sakura as she sat by Ino said .

"Hay Sakura." Naruto and Ino said as Ino lay her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you guys going to do the exams this year?" Sakura ask with a smile.

"Yes." Ino and Naruto said at the same time.

"Hay dope" Sasuke said as he sat by Naruto.

"Hay teme." Naruto said as they bump their fist.

"Are you guys going to do the exams?" Naruto ask his best friend and his finance's best friend.

"Of course I am dope." Sasuke with a small smile.

"Yes" Sakura said with a huge smile .

"Hay guys" said Naruto as Karin and Tayuya sat down by them.

"Hay cuz" Karin and Tayuya said .

"Hay Naruto." Chouji, Shikamru,Radio, Kimimaro,Nohime, Xian and Sai said before they took their seats.

"Was up guys." Team guy and Kurenai said.

"Was up." Eveybody said .

"Listen up everybody, if you are not going to do the exams you may go home and train." Iruka said as he look at everyone

Half of the room had left.

"Rukia is taking over Mizuki place." Iruka said as Rukia had enter the classroom.

"For the exams, You will have to do six test. You have to past at lease four out of six to past." Rukia said .

"The six test are Taijutsu, Transformation, clone, genjutsu, replacment and breaking out of genjutsus." Iruka said.

"If you have past then you guys may go home until tomorrow to meet your guys senseis." said Rukia.

"Rock lee, You will go with Rukia, Neji you will come with me" Iruka said.


	2. chapter 2: Team 14 team death

Fox and his flower chapter 2: Team 14 / team death

Herewith another editing and adding things to the story who you guys like this version better

Naruto and Ino sat by each other so they can find out their team is.

"Team seven is Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura. Your sensei is Kakashi." Iruka said as he was looking at a piece of paper..

"Meet me at training ground 74." Kakashi said before he disappaer.

Team 7 left to go to their training ground.

"Team 8 is Shino, Kiba,and Sensei is Kurenai." Rukia said as she was looking at a piece of paper as well.

"Go to the section 88 ." Kurenai said before she disappear and leaving rose petals.

"Team 9 is Rock lee, Ten Ten, and Neji, your sensei is Guy ." Iruka said before he look at the door.

Guy bust threw the doors.

"Come with me young youth ones, we are heading to training ground 184 to begin your adventures in youthfulness!" Guy said with a smile and give them a pose with a thumb before they left.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru, Chouji, and Karin. Your sensei is Asuma." Rukia said.

"Meet me at the traing groud right by the old mine." Asuma said before he disappear in flames.

"Team 11 is Nohime, Xain, and Tayuya sensei is Anko." Iruka said

"Boom"

A sign went cross the room that said "Your loveable and sexy Sensei Anko".

"Classic" Naruto laugh.

"Thank you, too bad you are not my student, we could had some fun before we do pranks." Anko said with a wink that made Naruto blush.

"Back off he is mine." Ino said as she pull Naruto closer to her.

"Not again, every time with these two." Naruto though as Anko try to pull Nartuo away from Ino.

"We can always share." Anko said with a flirty smile.

"Nope." Ino said as Anko let her win the tug and war between her and Ino over Naruto.

"We will finish this later until then I see you two later." Anko said before she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"My team go to the forest of death." Anko said.

"The forest of death!" Nohime as she try to not sound scare.

"That place is dangerous." Xian said.

"Guys don't be pussies." Tayuya as she got up from her seat.

"I like you girl, I can tell that we will get along." Anko said.

"It is not bad there, I beat my first missing-nin/ traitor there. But you do have to watch out for my big friends." Naruto said as he remember a giant spider.

"Big friends?" Tayuya ask her cousin

"Yeap, bugs and animals, the bugs and snakes are the size 6 ft. to 20 ft. long. The animals are the size 5ft. to 12ft. "Naruto said with a smile

"So you know my pets." Anko said as she look at Naruto.

"Yeap, thats how I got my bats, and bugs summoning contracts to go with my other three." Naruto said

"It is rare for bats to be someones summon. I didn't knew their was a bug summon." Anko said.

"Lets go, my pets are hungry." Anko said before she chace her students with snakes.

"Team 12 is Shin, Fu, and Torune. Your Sensei is Yamato." Rukia said as wood start to come from the ground and take shape as a person.

"Follow me to the poison mountains." Yamato said before he left with his team.

"Team 13 is Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo and your sensei is blaze." Iruka as he put his paper away.

Blaze have arrive in blue flames.

"You three follow me to my personal training grounds in my clan compound." Blaze said before he left with his team.

"Team 14 is Radio, Kimimaro, Ino, and Naruto. Your senseis is Shisui and Narissa." Rukia said as she put her paper away.

Shisui and Narissa with her partner Koma have arrive.

"I know the Hyuuga clan don't let people mate with out side their clans, so why do you got Inuzaka tattoos." Radio ask Narissa.

Before Narissa can answer Naruto answer for her, Because her mother or father prove to each other clans that they will bring shrength to the clan by beating the clan head of each others clan."

"You are right." Narissa said with a smile.

"So the team is an Yamanaka, Senju, Uzamaki- Namikaze, Inuzaka - Hyuuga, Uchiha, and a Kaguya." Shishi said. ( he is the one who lost his eye to Danzo and give Itachi the other one before killing him self.)

"A perfect team, what do you guys think?" Narissa ask as she look at her team..

"Good." everybody said.

"Lets go to our training ground, You guys are really lucky." Shisui said with a smile.

"Why?" Kimimaro ask as they all left.

"Because are training ground is in the anbu base, it has a forest so we can teach you how to survive in the forest with very little food and water, how to hunt and fish, how to find the river, best way to sneak on an enemy in a forest, how to set up traps, how to know where you are. It has a desert, We will teach you the same thing in the desert plus how to stand the heat of 90 to 200 degrees. A place that is like winter, we will do the same thing here plus how to stand the cold of -90 to -200 degrees. 80 to -80 degrees will be warm to you in no time." Narissa said.

"We will teach you how to fight in the water and sky with other things as well." Shishi said.

"In the sky?" Ino ask.

"This team will some kind of a bird contract. So you can use your summons to help you fight in the sky."Narissa said.

"I already got birds contract." Naruto said as he show them one of summoning tattoos.

"Which kind?" Shishi and Narissa ask.

"A contract to all birds just like my bugs contract." Naruto said.

"So you got two contracts." Narissa said.

"Nope, I got eight, the two I have told you, snakes, bats, foxs, tiger shark, wolf dragon and toads." Naruto said.

"I got slugs." Ino said

"I got tigers." Radio said.

"I got dragons." Kimimaro said.

"I guess every body going have two except Naruto he got eight."Shisui said.

"What are your guys other summons?" Ino ask.

"My is a cheetas." Shishi said

"My is a scorpions."Narissa said.

"You guys will have to past a test, either way I will let you guys have the bird contract." Shisui said as had them a bird summon contract.

"Think of the contract as welcome to the team or sorry you are not ready for the team gift."Narissa said.

"What!" everybody said.

"Only three can past. the other have to wait until next year to join a team." Shisui said.

"Then let these three be a team." Naruto said.

"No you three, and I will wait." Ino said.

"Sorry guys but I think you guys should be on the team so I can wait until next year." Raido said.

"Nope, I need some more training so I wait until next year."Kimimaro said.

"No" Everybody said.

"All us had agreed." Naruto said.

"Ok" Narissa said.

"None of us going to pass, we will wait until next year." Naruto said.

"I guess we should tell them." Narissa said.

"Tell us what?" Naruto ask.

"The test was going to be the first three to find, beat, get info, and trick us will past." Narissa said.

"But the real test was team work which you all prove to us that what you guys got, so you all pass, but too bad I would like to test your skills. " Shisui said with a smile.

"You can test us any time now." Radio said with a smile.

"That is true." Narissa said.

"This team is going to dress like the anbu." Shishi said as he hand them a scroll.

"Unseal them." Shishi said.

Just like their senseis, they had all black anbu clothes,black fingerless gloves, and black sandles. Narassia hand them a hoody coat and a mask just like them. Narissa show her mask to them it was all brown mask that look like a scorpion with an pink stingers design on the top part of the mask and two pink claw on each cheek. The coat was brown with a pink scorpion .

" Your clothes, sandles, gloves, mask and coat will change color to go with an area you are at for example we are between the sand and a tree so that is why my coat and mask is brown but my clothes is black."Narissa said.

"You guys will get a nickname so people won't know who you are for example Narissa is scorpion and I am cheeta because my coat got a yellow cheeta design on the back and yellow spots on my black cheeta mask but it turns to black spots when it is any other color." Shishi said.

"My name will be call Demonic Phantom." Naruto said with a smile.

"My name will be likes Naruto but instead of phantom it will be Demon Flower." Ino said

"I will be call reaper since my mask and coat got a red reaper design." Kimimaro said.

"I will be call Toxic because of the gray toxic design on my mask and coat." Radio said.

"Now we can still be call team 14 but if we want to we can be call team death/ 14."Narissa said.

"Lets take a vote on who wants to call us selves team death." Shishi said.

Narissa count the hand and turn outs all six of them want that name.


	3. Chapter 3: Back up team 7

Fox and his flower chapter 3: Back up team 7?

Should I have Anko be with Naruto and Ino or just Ino will be with Naruto. Should I make a flask back or two showing how Naruto and Ino got close to each other over the seven years and How Naruto meet and become friends.. How do you guys like the edit version. I notice I haven't explain what my oc looks like well I will add that to end of the next chapter. I hope you like this edit version.

Team death had did three B- rank, ten D-rank, four C- ranks, and one A-rank. They been a team almost three months. Naruto and Ino were walking around the village until Kimimaro came to them.

"Get ready for a mission. All I know is that we are leaving the village. Meet the team at the gates in ten minutes" Kimimaro said as he walk up to Naruto and Ino.

"Ok, we will be there." Ino and Naruto said

Kimimaro left the couple to get ready. After eight minutes Team death was at the gates.

"We are going to back up team 7 but if it turns into A-rank, we will take over and they will have to stay on guard." Shish said before he turn to Naruto.

"Naruto, You know what to if some thing to me or Narissa." Shishi said.

"Yes Sensei, I will take over the group finish the mission unless I feel like we need to get away and head back to our village." Naruto said.

"You re right." Narissa said before Team death left for their mission.

"Foxy ,when we get back, you own me that date." Ino said..

"Sure, My flower." Naruto said as he look at Ino.

"Demonic Phantom, I might had figure out the problem with your jutsu that you had made." Radio said as he spin a kunai on his finger tips.

"Really?, How?" Naruto ask.

"Yes, the problem is that when you put your charka into the jutsu, you have to make sure the charka in your body and in the jutsu equal each other." Radio said as he threw a kunai using wind and lightning at Naruto.

"Make since." Naruto said as he did what Radio told him what he to do before he start to vibrate and the kunai went threw him before he caught it with his left hand and hand it back to Radio.

"We are almost there." Narissa said as they stop.

"Lets take a five minute break." Shisui said as he start to stretch.

Naruto and Ino sat right by each other right under a tree.

"Flower" Naruto said as he start to carver his and Ino names into the tree before Ino carve a heart around their names.

"Yes, Foxy." Ino said as she look into Naruto's eyes.

"What ever happens to me, promise me you will not try to save me." Naruto said as he stare back into her eyes.

"No" Ino said as she hit him in the chest.

"Promise me Flower, I won't know what I will do if anything had happen to you." Naruto said.

"Why are you making me promise?" Ino ask as she start to worry.

" Because any time, any where, We can be in danger and I want you be safe." Naruto said as he try to calm her down by rubbing her back.

"I promise. I want you to promise me the same thing for me." Ino said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I promise you that I won't promise you on that." Naruto said before Ino punch his stomach.

"No promise me." Ino said.

I made my promise, you know neither of us break a promise once we made it." Naruto said.

"You are an ass hoe."Ino said.

"I am yours and only yours ass hoe." Naruto said.

_**Naruto's mind**_

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"Kurama ask.

"You know why. If I tell here the dream then she will not made the promise." Naruto said.

"You don't know your dream will come true." Kurame said as he look at Naruto.

"My dreams have always come true, some time I change them, but this dream is different I can't change the future." Naruto said he look at his first friend.

"Your dream might be wrong this time." Kurama said

"I hope so, I really do." Naruto said as he walk to the gates.

"I won't let it happen." Kurama said.

"I know you will try." Naruto said before he left Kurama alone.

"Don't worry Kit, I won't let it happen, not now and not ever." Kurama thought.

_**Back to the real world**_

Naruto look at his finace before he turn his head. Thanks to the mask, nobody can't see look on his face, the look of sadness, fear and worry.

"Are you ok?" Ino ask.

"Yes Flower." Naruto said.

"Break is over." Narissa said before Team Death got up from their spots..

Team death start to head off to meet team seven.

"Another team, more fun for us." a mystery voice said.

"Should we kill them now or later?" another voice ask

"Later." the first voice said.

"What the plan?" ask a third voice.

"Haku, I want you to act like you kill Zabuza and bring him here."the first voice said.

"As you wish my lord." a boy with a white mist anbu mask said before he left.

"Why send Haku Why not me?" a fourth person ask.

"Because he can get close enougth to the new team."the first man said.

"What the plan?" the fourth person ask.

"We will betray Geko and his men after we take care of these leaf ninjas."the first person said.

"Why kill them? We can just let them live with the builder."the second voice ask and said.

"We got our orders."the second voice said.

Team death arrive to see Haku taking Zabuza's body with him.

"Kakashi, He is still alive you know that." Narissa said.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke ask as he cross his arms.

"Because he took the body with him, if he was a real Anbu he would have destroy the body right here before he left, so it won't fall in to the wrong hands and the enemies can end up with some info." Naruto said.

"That is right Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile in his eye.

"This is now an A-rank mission so that means my team will take over, it is order by the 3rd hokage, team seven have to always stay near the bridge builder."Shisui said as he look at Kakashi who nod his head.

"What? We took this mission first. It is our mission." Sasuke said .

"Not anymore." Ino said.

"Was I talking to you? So shut the fuck up." Sasuke said.

"Don't talk to her like that." Naruto said as he grab Sasukes collar.

"What you going to do about it?" Sasuke said as he push Naruto.

Next thing he knew he end up with an knee to the stomach. Sasuke try to catch his breath before he end up with an elbow to the face that made his nose get broken.

"Stop it, Demonic Phantom."every body said as they try to stop him.

Naruto send a kick to Sasuke leg making it pop out of place before he punch Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke send a Punch to Naruto stomach follow by an elbow to the face.

Kakashi and Shisui split them up.

"You guys are on a mission. Handle this after."Kakashi said.

"You guys are best friends, you guys need to calm the fuck down, Fox if you don't then you can forget about the reward for being a good finace." Ino said.

Naruto look at her.

"I don't care. He needs to learn his place." Naruto said before he disappear in black and orange lightning.

Sakura was healing Sasuke.

Sasuke had calm down and was thinking.

"Demonic Flower, I am sorry. I was just mad that We have to do nothing except listening to you guys." Sasuke said as try to fix his shirt.

"It is ok, Sorry about Demonic Phantom." Ino said as she put a seal on Sasuke clothes that had repair Sasuke's clothes..

"He had the right to be mad. I should go find him and tell him I am sorry." Sasuke said as was about to leave.

"It is better for him to be alone for now. He calms down better when he is alone." Ino said as she stop Sasuke.

_**With Naruto**_

"Look what we got here." two guys said as they start to walk up to Naruto.

"If I was you, I would keep walking." Naruto said as his eyes change from blue to red with black slits.

"I think it is better if we stay." guy with a scar cross his face with a smile.

"I haven't kill some one in eight hours. I was getting hurgery, lucky that I found my next victim." a guy with an x scar cross his chest said.

"You ask for it." Naruto said.

Two people are in the tree watching the whole thing.

"Should we help him?" a girl ask.

"No" said male voice said.

"If he lives do we kill him now or with his team?" the girl ask .

"Ami, You know we can't kill him let." a person with a white mist anbu mask said.

"What happens if they about to kill him?" Ami ask.

"Then if there is no chance of him living then we will save him." a person with a white mist anbu mask said.

What do you guys think what naruto dream is. what do you think will happen.


End file.
